


Lo que fue robado

by Wendy_SPY



Category: Lucifer (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Broken Stony, Crossover, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mating Bites, Omega Verse, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Divorce
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 12,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24396649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendy_SPY/pseuds/Wendy_SPY
Summary: El pasado siempre vuelve, las decisiones que tomamos tienen consecuencias, y lo que fue robado, tarde o temprano regresa al lugar al que pertenece.
Relationships: Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/Tony Stark
Comments: 20
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Es una historia rápida de capítulos cortos, cada día se publicará un capítulo nuevo.

—¿Que es lo que quieres de mi Rhodey?

No necesitaba ni siquiera voltear a verlo, para reconocer los pasos de su amigo en el taller. En realidad la respuesta a su pregunta, también la conocía, pero tenía la vaga esperanza de que el militar le respondiera otra cosa.

—Sabes que es, ve con el médico—el moreno contempló las imágenes que se reproducían en la enorme pantalla frente al genio; imágenes del aeropuerto, imágenes de Siberia, imágenes de la fuga de la prisión.

—Tienes que dejar de atormentarte con eso, Tony—pronunción con suavidad, colocando una mano delicadamente en su hombro, haciendo que su amigo de años, dirigiera a él esa mirada triste, desecha. El corazón de Tony Stark estaba fracturado, y era evidente en cada uno de sus rasgos.

—Nunca...he dejado de atormentarme—contestó el genio—no lo hice con mis padres, no lo hice con los militares, o con mi secuestro, no deje de atormentarme por las muertes que causé, por lo descuidados que fuimos, no...he dejado de atormentarme nunca. ¿Que te hace pensar que comenzaré ahora Rhodey?

Rhodes apagó el proyector, y se acuclilló a su lado.

—Cómo un favor para mí, para Pepper, para Happy—le miró a los ojos — no tengo tiempo para organizar un funeral a tús exigencias. Además... —le sonrió—...¿De verdad te quedarás aquí derrotado? Es patético, y tú, escúchame, Tony —le tomó con cuidado del rostro —tú no eres patético.

El aludido hizo una mueca, y se puso de pie a paso cansado, sirviendo un vaso más, de una botella de whiskey que estaba por terminarse.

—Ahora lo soy—dijo tras beber lento—soy...un Omega abandonado—ladeó su rostro — ¿Ves la marca? ¿Ves el tono negro en ella? ¿Sabes lo que significa? Que mi Alpha se cogió a otro, que mordió a otro, claro no lo puede marcar, porque aún sigue enlazado conmigo, me queda esa victoria pequeña—habló girando el vaso entre sus manos—una muy, muy pequeña victoria.

—Ve a qué te remuevan eso—volvió a exigir Rhodey.

—¿Y dejarle el camino libre para que funde su manada de mapaches asesinos? No...no, va a tener que esperar a que yo me muera, y literalmente pasar sobre mi cuerpo frío, para eso.

Rhodes negó con la cabeza.

—Eres terco... Te está matando, te estás llenando de supresores. Hace más de dos años que son fugitivos, son cuatro celos que has pasado completamente drogado....

—Son dos años, que no me ha podido olvidar, porque sigue teniendo mi marca también —recalcó Stark—no lo voy a dejar olvidarme...—mencionó sirviéndose un trago más. —No lo voy a dejar....


	2. :

—¿De quien fue la idea? ¿Rhodey o Pepper?

—Tony, por favor...

—¿Rhodey o Pepper ?

Steve suspiró para luego apretar los labios.

—Ambos, me llamaron por el celular que te di.

—Ahora lo siento, como una conspiración en mi contra. Vaya par de amigos.

Tony se encontraba de pie a mitad de su sala, una llamada de Happy diciéndole que estaba allí para entregarle una hamburguesa, lo hizo salir del taller; en efecto, habia una hamburguesa con doble queso, pero no era Happy quien se la entregaba.

—¿Es una ofrenda de paz? —preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa, viendo dentro de la bolsa de papel. — ¿O es acaso una disculpa? — Se sentía un poco mejor al tener a su Alpha cerca, parte era su biología, parte el deleite de siempre de contemplarle, ahora con esa barba, lucía demasiado apuesto.

—Creo que es una ofrenda de paz —respondió Steve —ha pasado un tiempo.

—Dos años, un mes, tres días, cuatro horas. ¿Pero quién cuenta? —se burló el genio.

Dentro de si, había una llamita de esperanza respecto a tener al súper soldado frente a él. No sabía si podría perdonarle todo lo que ocurrió, si podría recibirle de nuevo. Pero la sola idea de que Steve se estaba arriesgando para reunirse con él allí, hacia vibrar su corazón.

—¿Que lo trae aquí, fugitivo Capitán Rogers? —preguntó con una media sonrisa.

—Sé que no estás bien de salud.

—Siendo sinceros, eso de ser saludable, nunca entró en mi estilo de vida—se encogió de hombros, sin poder quitarle la vista de encima a Steve.

No sabía que se le antojaba más, si la hamburguesa en la bolsa, o la apariencia ruda y fresca de su Alpha.

—Estoy aquí para ayudarte.

—¿De verdad? ¿Y como sería eso? —preguntó con un tono insinuante y picaro dando un paso al frente —tiene que ser algo muy bueno, para compensar tanto tiempo — ¿Quería sexo? Por supuesto, dos años de celibato lo hacían querer trepar por las paredes. Además que terminarán en un acostó salvaje, no implicaba que el cediera en otras cosas.

—Sé que no has querido ir con el médico a qué te remueva la marca. Sé que es algo complejo, que es más sencillo que yo lo....

—Espera, espera un momento allí Cap, y retrocedamos un poco. ¿Estás aquí para romper nuestro lazo?

—Creo que es lo más saludable Tony. Sé que te está afectando mucho y...

—Y además no te deja marcar al idiota de Barnes. —completó con una risa dolorosa —¿Por qué no lo pensé ? —murmuró entre dientes.

—No es eso, no quiero que...—Steve estiró su mano para intentar tocar su mejilla, pero enseguida la bajó —...Es muy dañino lo que haces, para ti. Es perjudicial.

Tony hizo un gesto con la lengua, era evidente en sus gestos que no creía ni una sola palabra proveniente de su ex pareja. Se talló el rostro, hasta poner un puño sobre su boca.

—Fuera de aqui Rogers.

—Tony, tienes que escucharme.

—Fuera-de-aquí —recalcó, Steve intentó dar un paso al frente, pero al hacerlo sintió algo a sus espaldas, giró solo para ver a dos armaduras de las de Tony, apuntandole con sus repulsores. —Si quieres una revancha, no tendría mayor molestia en dártela. Dos contra uno, sé que te gusta ese juego—su mirada era fría al decir cada palabra.

—Solo piénsalo....—pidió Steve con los brazos abajo, en evidencia de que no iba a luchar—...se que piensas que no me importas, pero lo haces. Todo el amor que nos tuvimos no desaparece así, y aún quiero cuidarte. Aunque ya no....

—Pues en mi si, en mi si desapareció—las armaduras avanzaron más hacia el Capitán —asi que lárgate...y mándale al resto mis saludos.

Steve apretó los puños, pero no le quedó más que desaparecer en las sombras, justo en el mismo modo en que había llegado.

Tony se dejó caer en el sillón, y de manera brusca tomó la hamburguesa, dandole mordidas molestas.

—Esto no te será tan sencillo—le masculló a la nada, con la boca llena.


	3. 3:.

—Si sigues viéndome tanto... vas a enamorarte de mí.

Virginia se movió a acomodar el moño de su jefe y mejor amigo, ayudando a arreglarle el traje.

—Me alegra ver que ya saliste del taller, que te duchaste... y de forma realmente sorpresiva, Tony, de verdad sorpresiva, me alegra saber que vas de fiesta.

—Es... una cena a beneficencia, no...he ido a una así en mucho tiempo —decía con el justo espacio entre palabras, que usaba al volver a su torno normal, ajustando el reloj en su muñeca —una de mis apariciones estelares ya es necesaria.

—Lo sé—la rubia Beta le sonrió, aunque sus ojos se opacaban, al contemplar la marca en su cuello, que ahora tenía una especie de tono violáceo, con las venas alrededor en el mismo color. —¿Seguro que no quieres que te acompañe? Tony, me preocupa que...

—Siempre te preocupan muchas cosas Pepper. Por eso te adoro, te preocupas por todas las cosas que yo no lo hago—le dijo dándole un beso dulce en la mejilla. —Solo... deséame suerte—indicó, caminando a dejar la habitación.

La rubia apretó sus puños sobre su pecho.

—Mucha suerte Tony—susurró bajo.

...

—Muy bien... tiempo de hacer esto, todo irá bien—apretó sus manos sobre el volante, respirando hondamente varias veces.—Tú puedes Tony, tú puedes...

Una vez el motor se apagó, bajó con la misma elegancia y altivez que siempre había manejado; al instante, los flash deslumbraron su rostro, sus oídos se llenaron de preguntas insidiosas y casi podía sentir los lentes, haciendo acercamientos a su cuello.

La prensa siempre lo tuvo cómo un promiscuo, un Omega promiscuo, que al parecer era mucho peor. La mayoría dudó cuando obtuvo la marca, y seguían hablando de cuando su maravillosa relación terminaría... Sinceramente Tony pensó que nunca les daría el gusto de que sus palabras venenosas se transformaran en realidad, pero ahora tenía que enfrentarlo con su mejor máscara.

Caminó sin prestar atención a ninguno de los reporteros que le pedían detenerse. Saludó con su usual gesto confiado, con los mismos guiños de ojos y modismos coquetos, lanzando incluso besos, saludando a sus conocidos, pero de nuevo... sin decir una palabra al respecto del asunto, que era más que evidente, para cualquiera con ojos.

Subió las escaleras para adentrarse por fin al evento, la prensa no tuvo espacio en el interior, lo cual le calmaba un poco.

—Anthony.. es genial verte aquí, después de tanto miedo.. Ouch, Ouch... eso se ve que duele —la voz de Justin Hammer era tan irritante cómo la recordaba.

—¿Ya pudiste salir de la cárcel?

—Tengo buenos abogados—respondió intentando pasar una mano por los hombros del genio, que este enseguida repelió. —Siempre fuiste muy orgulloso Anthony, eres ahora un Omega rechazado, eso no te corresponde.... Y seré solo un Beta simple, pero no tengo problema en ser amable y ofrecerle una oportunidad a...

—Hammer... Hammer...—detuvo sus palabras—...creo que te buscan por allá, por la delegación, para arrestarte de nuevo—pronunció liberándose de él, avanzando rápido, para perderse entre gente, que igual saludaba, aunque también podía notar que los ojos de todo, iban inevitablemente al lado derecho de su cuello.

Cómo pudo, llegó a la barra y se aferró a ella, levantando la mano para pedir una bebida, sintiendo su respiración agitada. Quizá debió aceptar la propuesta de Pepper. Ahora sentía un nuevo ataque de ansiedad, y eso nunca era bueno. Bebió hasta el fondo el primer vaso de whiskey que le sirvieron y luego pidió otro.

—No me verán débil... —susurró viendo el contenido dentro del fino cristal.


	4. 4::

Solo bastaron dos vasos de whiskey, para poder recuperarse. No iba a beber como era usual, aunque lo que deseara fuera ponerse ebrio hasta la inconsciencia.

Sabía que sus sentimientos y secretos afloraban con el alcohol, y con su salud en el estado en el que se encontraba, sería un suicidio precipitado y patético, tomar la misma cantidad de tragos que acostumbraba.

—¿Mal día? —una hermosa chica de piel candente y morena se recargó a su lado.

—Pudo ser mejor —contestó, pues algo de la sonrisa de la chica, le vibraba de sensaciones agradables. No sentía que su pregunta fuera una burla. —Disculpa ¿Te conozco? Si no es así, debería.

La mujer negó con la cabeza y pidió un martini seco con doble aceituna.

—No, pero yo a ti si. Aunque quien no conoce al famoso "Tony Stark"—dijo su nombre con un movimiento de lengua, que al genio le dió muchas ideas.

Existía una carga sexual alta en la morena, que era imposible de negar.

—¿Y tú eres?

—¿Importa? —contestó—por lo que he escuchado—mencionó al tomar su bebida, tomando una de las aceitunas que puso en la boca del millonario —aunque te dijera mi nombre, no lo recordarás mañana—finalizó, echando la aceituna restante en su propia boca, mascandola lento.

Tony sonrió.

—Es increíble que aún piensen que hago eso. Soy un hombre decente.

En respuesta, una risa divertida se dejó escuchar en la chica, la cual ladeó su rostro, mirando la marca en su cuello.

—Pero te enlazaste con uno que no lo es tanto.

—Aunque parezca que soy un dios, puedo cometer errores.

—¿Piensas perdonarlo? —preguntó la mujer bebiendo despacio —por ser un fugitivo y eso.

Tony se apoyó en la barra, y miró con atención a la morena, era hermosa, con un vestido rojo ceñido a prodigiosas curvas, en su experiencia, mujeres así podían dejarte inconscientes con un golpe.

—¿Sabes demasiado no es así? ¿SHIELD? ¿HYDRA? ¿Cuál gobierno?

La chica solo sonrió.

—Uno que aún no conoces —le contestó—pero no me has respondido. ¿Lo vas a perdonar?

Tony entornó sus ojos.

—Si fueran solo los acuerdos, si fuera solo mentirme con lo de mis padres...—medio sonrió y luego apagó su gesto —puedo perdonar eso, también fui un idiota. Pero él ... se nota, lo estás viendo. Me engañó, está con alguien más, se acostó con otro, mordió a otro...

La mujer ladeó el rostro y luego avanzó, colocando sus manos fuertes y delicadas al mismo tiempo en sus hombros.

—¿Y que haces llorandole entonces? —preguntó—habiendo un festín ante tus ojos—se acercó a su oído —me encantas Tony Stark, hueles a dolor, culpa...y a mucho, mucho sexo.

Puso una copa en su mano.

—Puedes elegir a quien quieras. A quien sea en esta habitación...

Tony escuchaba la narrativa embobado, y justo antes de llevar la copa a sus labios, vio a un hermoso rubio, de gesto rudo, al otro extremo, la voz de la chica no estaba tan equivocada.

—...lo único malo de esto, es que te lo aseguro, nadie está a tú altura, pero no te preocupes, ÉL está por llegar.

—¿Él? —Tony salió de su pequeño trance, para girar y encontrarse con que la mujer pareció evaporarse en el aire.

Respiró hondo y dejó el vaso en la barra. Miró dónde el hermoso rubio, y decidió que en algo tenía razón la misteriosa mujer, fuera agente, infiltrada, una espía, lo que sea; tenía que volver a su ritmo usual de vida.

Avanzó con pasos decididos hacia el Alpha que le devolvió la mirada, pero su caminata se detuvo en seco, por un brazo que rodeó su cintura.

—He llegado —la voz con el extraño acento, erizó cada vello de la nuca del genio, volteó para toparse con un devastadoramente apuesto hombre —Dime...Tony Stark ¿Que es lo que tú, más deseas?


	5. 5::.

No podía negarse a estar fascinado por el brillante rojo que vislumbró en los ojos del extraño, más no impresionado, después de todo lo que vivió, tenían que hacer algo más para sorprenderlo, y no fueron los ojos....fue el hombre por completo, sus expresiones y el calor que desprendía, junto al brazo que seguía rodeando su cintura lo que lo tenía impresionado.

—Justo ahora —empezó a responder su pregunta—averiguar si esa sensual chica puso algo en mi bebida.

—Sería típico de Maze—reconoció el sujeto, y Tony sentía que se perdía en su acento británico —pero en realidad ella estaba aquí solo para cuidarte hasta mi llegada.

—¿Me encuentro en peligro?

—Solo de ti mismo.

—Como es usual.

El de cabello negro se acercó un poco más a él, contemplando su rostro con atención.

—Ya he respondido tú pregunta. ¿Una deseo más que cumplirte?

—Se me ocurren muchos, pero comencemos por su nombre.

—Lucifer Morningstar —contestó con una gran sonrisa.

—El diablo...

—El mismo.

Tony sonrió incrédulo, todo podía ser en el nuevo mundo, pero no dejaba de sonar disparatado.

—¿Por fin has venido por mi alma?

Lucifer ladeó el rostro y tomó su mano.

—Por este momento... un baile estaría bien.

Tony dió un apretón a manera de aceptación.

—Un baile con el diablo. Cuan cursi suena eso.

Lucifer le hizo girar en el centro de la pista, y le pegó a él de manera sensual. Stark debía admitirse embobado por él, miraba hacia arriba, pues este le sacaba al menos veinte centímetros.

—No tanto como la primera vez que lo dijiste.

Tony contempló sus ojos una vez y más, y la sensación de conocerle de antes le aquejó.

—¿Tú...?

—Resolveremos dudas luego...—se inclinó a su oido—...amo esta canción —seguido a su declaración, Morningstar empezó a cantar de manera sensual, baja e hipnotizante.

Tony sentía que sus pies se despegaban del suelo, el hombre frente a él le era extrañamente familiar, la calidez y seguridad que sentía entre sus brazos, parecía algo que ya experimentó previamente.

Al recargarse en su pecho aspiró una colonia para después de afeitar que reconoció al instante, pues el también la usaba, pero urgando entre ella, pudo percibir el verdadero aroma de quién sin duda era un Alpha; olía a él mejor vino tinto, a una manzana fresca, con una pizca de tabaco que lo volvía todo más sensual. Un aroma que le traía la sensación de que de su vida no era tan mala, que no fue...tan mala.

Cuando la canción acabó y se separaron, Lucifer llevó su mano hasta los labios y besó los nudillos. Durante el baile el mundo desapareció, no sabía si eran el centro de atención o no, francamente no le importaba.

—Ya nos conocíamos.

—Sí —respondió, aunque las palabras de Tony eran más una afirmación que una pregunta. —Ya...tuviste el enorme placer de conocerme.

—¿Que tan enorme...? —claro que debía interrogar sobre otros asuntos, pero el deseo podía más sobre él.

Su cuerpo sabía que extrañó al otro, aún sin ser consciente de ello.

Lucifer llevó su dedo pulgar a acariciar sus labios, su mano era muy grande, con dedos largos, manos de pianista sin duda alguna; los restantes cuatro dedos de su mano acariciaron la mejilla, y luego todos en conjunto se deslizaron a su cuello, donde al ver la marca en la piel del Omega, sus ojos volvieron a encenderse.

—Tan enorme como lo que necesitas —le contestó con altanería.

—¿Entonces porque seguimos hablando aquí y no en mi habitación?

De forma evidente, Tony tenía un nulo sentido de autopreservación, al verse tan fácil envuelto por un extraño que sin duda tenía mucho que esconder y se hacía llamar a si mismo "el diablo". Un lunático, pero su vida estaba rodeada de ellos, él mismo tenía un poco de locura, y su corazón seguía avisándole que el hombre frente a él ya había pasado por su vida, dejando una huella profunda e imposible de borrar.

—Siempre las preguntas correctas, Stark —Morningstar hizo una seña con la mano, y aún llevándole de la cintura ambos se dirigieron a la salida.

—Mi auto está ...

—Yo conduzco esta vez, además se que estarás feliz de verlo — indicó.

Tony enarcó una sola ceja, pero le siguió, hasta llegar a un hermoso auto.

—Primera generación, un Corvette Chevrolet de 1962—indicó al ver el auto en un color negro brillante —tengo uno igual en rojo —señaló al instante que su puerta era abierta.

—Lo sé...

—Es mi favorito —indicó subiendo.

Lucifer se colocó en el lado del conductor, apretando el volante.

—También se eso.

—Empiezo a creer que eres un acosador —declaró, escuchando el bello sonido del motor.

—Eso es desagradable, nunca haría tal cosa. Solo te conozco —dijo volteandole a ver de reojo —te conozco porque nos conocimos mucho antes, tiempo atrás—se rio, como si se burlara de si mismo —íbamos a casarnos.

—Ahora estoy seguro que aborde el carro de un demente. ¿Esas mentiras sirven con alguien?

El gesto del conductor se volvió serio.

—Yo nunca miento —afirmó.

Tony estaba seguro que ese no sería el sexo casual que tenía planeado.


	6. 6:::

—Dejemos aparte la idea de que suenas cómo un loco. Estás diciendo que nos conocimos cuando yo tenía... veintitrés. ¿Por qué no lo recuerdo? —Tony sirvió dos copas y caminó a sentarse al lado del hombre que le llevó hasta su casa, que le tenía deslumbrado, y atraído, cómo abeja a la miel. —¿Por qué nadie lo recuerda? Creo que Pepper o Rhodey no dejarían de regañarme si en un momento estuve... a punto de fugarme para casarme en Las Vegas.

Lucifer bebió despacio de la copa que el otro le ofreció, y se acomodó mejor en el sofá, recargando su brazo en el respaldo.

—Me borré de tú vida, mejor dicho...me borraron—dijo haciendo una mueca —mis hermanos en conjunto pueden ser bastante... creativos en cómo “arreglar” mis errores. O mis supuestos errores.

—¿Tus hermanos?

—Los ángeles.

—Claro, claro... los ángeles, tus hermanos los ángeles, no aprobaban el que estuvieras conmigo.

—No aprobaban, lo que queríamos hacer. Lo que yo quería hacer, ni ellos, ni mi ejército de demonios. La única que me apoyaba era Maze, porque siempre le agradaste a Maze. Algo...—hizo una mueca con la boca—muy complicado de lograr, si me preguntas.

—Te refieres a la sensual morena—Lucifer asintió y Tony bebió despacio para negar con la cabeza—¿Y... tú y yo, ya sabes, nos ...?—Intentó decirlo señalando entre ellos.

—Multitud de veces—contestó rápidamente con una sonrisa amplia —era complicado apartarnos.

—No, no... el sexo lo puedo deducir, si te conocí antes y siendo joven, me sorprende que saliéramos de una habitación.

—Pepper decía que tenías que empezar a cumplir con tus obligaciones, igual que Obadahia Stane. De otra forma no habían razones para salir.

—Claro... Obadahia. ¿Siendo el diablo nunca pensaste que él era un demonio?

—Tú no me permitías usar mis habilidades ni en él, ni en Pepper, o Rhodey, o Happy. Me llamabas celoso.

Tony sonrió, por un lejano recuerdo que brilló en su mente, y que desapareció tan pronto cómo llegó.

—Mis razones tendría de pensar que eras celoso.

—Tú lo eras más—se atrevió a señalar inclinándose un poco.

—Pero...—Tony cerró los ojos, masajeando sus sienes—espera, eso no es lo que te quería preguntar. Dijiste que íbamos a casarnos, la verdadera pregunta era; ¿Estábamos enamorados?

Al hacer esa pregunta, Tony pudo observar cómo el otro parecía dudar, tener miedo de lo que iba a responder, o de lo que la pregunta significaba. Eso lo hizo sentir dolido en cierta forma, quería que le amaran sin dudas, y quizá por eso se veía tentado a creer en todo ese disparatado cuento. Parecía la noche perfecta para pensar que los cuentos de hadas eran reales.

—Quizá solo fue la locura del momento...

—No—Lucifer habló por fin—es que... no estábamos, yo nunca dejé de amarte Tony—declaró mirándole a los ojos—aunque imagino que para ti, por todo lo que ocurrió, si es algo en tiempo pasado.

—Si partes desde el punto, en él que no recuerdo nada, ni tenía la menor idea de quién eras hasta hace un par de horas. Si, puede ser.

Lucifer ladeó el rostro y respiró hondo.

—Tienes un punto—dejó la copa de lado, y elevó su mano, de nuevo al cuello de Tony acarició su marca—nunca debí irme, pensé que era lo mejor en el momento, ahora... me pregunto si de verdad hice lo correcto.

Tony colocó su mano sobre la de Morningstar.

—¿No puedes hacer que lo recuerde?

—Lamentablemente, no lo hice yo, fueron mis hermanos. Y son bastante... definitivos en sus decisiones, enseñanza de mi padre, supongo.

—Me siento cómo un idiota, pero de verdad, te creo. Es extraño, pero te creo.

—Siempre supiste todo de mí. Incluso viste mí... rostro de diablo y nunca te apartaste.

—Apuesto a que lo volví un fetiche.

Lucifer soltó una pequeña risa, su corazón vibraba, extrañó por demasiado tiempo a Tony, por primera vez los años le pasaron tan lentos, cómo de seguro a los humanos les ocurría. Maze decía que estaba harta de escucharlo lamentarse. Todo empeoró al enterarse que Tony se iba a casar, que había sido marcado. Los demonios y las pobres almas que terminaron entre sus garras, pagaron su enojo.

Aunque nada comparado con lo que ocurrió al enterarse que su Omega, fue severamente dañado, por la persona que se supone ocuparía su lugar.

—Creo que te conoces demasiado bien.

—Me recuerdo a esa edad, ahora sé que hice cosas mucho más divertidas.

—Mucho... mucho más divertidas—los ojos del diablo se encendieron y Tony se vio devuelta fascinado con ellos, Lucifer era consciente de lo mucho que al genio atraían ambas partes de si mismo, la más apegada a los humanos, y la que incluía ser el señor del infierno.

—Creo que hay una forma de traer buenos recuerdos a mi memoria—Stark se acercó al rostro del mayor y unió sus labios en una caricia que intentó ser sensual, pero fue sorprendido por una revolución de sentimientos en su interior.

La caricia si fue apasionado, pero lenta, llena de cosas que le hicieron aferrarse al traje ajeno, y suspirar entre las entrecortadas y chasqueantes caricias.

Se apartó un poco, para contemplar su rostro, y supo que no era la primera vez que le deseaba cómo un loco, que querías ser acariciado y poseído, por el hombre que ahora le sostenía entre sus brazos.

—Lo sé...—susurró Lucifer contra sus labios, leyendo sus pensamientos—...siempre sé lo que deseas—repitió a su oído, apretando sus caderas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a todos los que hasta el momento siguen esta historia.


	7. 7:::.

Todo su cuerpo hormigueaba, estaba tan caliente que sentía que su pecho se sofocaba, su corazón latía con fuerza, se retorcía sobre sus sabanas, alucinaba con el placer que le era proporcionado.

Las cosas comenzaron con un simple beso, pero eso no bastó; su piel demandó más contacto, sus manos querían recorrer por debajo de la ropa, el cuerpo firme del Alpha que adivinaba bajo el traje de diseñador.

Los besos pasaron a acompañarse de mordidas, y pronto no había ropa, y los pies de ambos se movían hasta la habitación. Las prendas estorbaron, y en cuanto sus cuerpos desnudos se encontraron, Tony supo que esa siempre fue la pasión que esperó.

Lucifer sabía dónde tocarle, dónde presionar, al besarse sentía su trasero ser amasado con fuerza, sin restricciones, los besos en su pecho le volvieron loco. Su amante le adoraba cómo si él fuera lo más preciado del mundo, pero al mismo tiempo con la rudeza de quién no contiene su deseo. Cuando sus pezones fueron las víctimas de las expertas atenciones, su piel se erizó de un modo delicioso, sus ojos podían ver la boca ajena chupar y morder, lamer despacio, gustoso de cómo esa parte de su cuerpo reaccionaba poniéndose duros. Perfectos para jalar entre los dientes de un demonio cómo aquel.

—Extrañé tanto... tú sabor—le dijo con voz ronca, besando en el centro de su abdomen —chocolate amargo, champagne, y... ese toque de melancolía—agregó dejando un beso justo en su ombligo.

Sus piernas fueron separadas y Tony no estaba listo para las maravillas que Morningstar podía hacer entre sus piernas, su lengua se paseó por lugares que no pensó que se sentiría de ese modo. Su erección pulsó en la boca de su amante, haciéndolo sentir poderoso y sensual, al ver lo caliente que era, y cómo sus ojos brillaban al comerle.

Claro que la atención no se detuvo allí; Lucifer le dejó temblando para luego bajar a un lugar más angosto, que ya se encontraba lubricando por la atención de un Alpha a su cuerpo necesitado, pero que sintió humedecerse aún más, en cuanto su pareja empezó a trabajar en él. Usando su lengua, lamiendo todo lo que estaba a su alcance.

No iba a poder más, se lo intentó advertir empujando un poco su cabeza, pero Lucifer no se detuvo, continuó hasta que el orgasmo hormigueó por todo su cuerpo, y explotó sobre su abdomen manchándolo por completo.

Sus piernas fueron bajadas suavemente, y Lucifer le contemplaba con una sonrisa.

—En definitiva... el sexo es una cosa del...diablo—Tony hablaba con su pecho subiendo y bajando y los besos de Lucifer en su cuello—las monjas de uno de mis internados me lo dijeron, y nunca las creí.

—De las pocas cosas que disfruto se me atribuyan—le susurró al oído. —¿Listo para lo que viene?

Tony volteó a ver la erección de su pareja, y se relamió los labios.

—Cómo con el alcohol, no sé si soporte tanto, pero aún así lo quiero...

Lucifer sonrió y besó su mejilla.

—Jugaremos un poco antes—le dijo yendo a besar uno de sus muslos, llevando sus manos, hasta su entrada, que estaba más que húmeda y resbaladiza después del previo orgasmo.

—Ahh.... ah... dedos de pianista—mencionó al sentir dos moviéndose en su interior, causando que su espalda se arqueara.

—¿Quién crees que mejoró tus habilidades Anthony? —le preguntó, y Stark podía adivinar en el rostro ajeno, que éste sentía un gran placer al verle retorcerse y suplicar bajo sus dedos.

No pudo responder, cerró los ojos, y arrugó las sabanas entre sus puños, por cómo el otro le expandía y tocaba justo el lugar apropiado para hacerle ver estrellas.

Sus piernas fueron separadas y colocadas en la posición adecuada, lo cual causó que volviera a alzar la vista hasta Lucifer, quién perfiló su miembro hacía su interior, acercándose para mirarle directo al rostro.

—Eres... más hermoso de lo que recuerdo—pronunció y con cada palabra, se fue hundiendo centímetro a centímetro en él. Hasta que se vio lleno de su presencia.

Sus manos se aferraron a la maravillosa espalda, dónde encontró cicatrices, de las que recordaba su origen, las repaso despacio, conforme el típico vaivén de caderas comenzaba. Lento al principio, con su miembro que se volvió a alzar, rozándose entre ambos. Siempre tuvo un buen tamaño para ser un Omega, y aunque a muchos Alphas podía incomodarles, Lucifer parecía disfrutarlo al tomarle, masturbarle, y jugar con él. Acompasando el ritmo de sus embestidas con el de su mano.

Aceleraba de momentos, y luego volvía a hacerlo tan lento, cómo un sinuoso camino al más esplendido orgasmo.

Después de besos intercambiados, lo sintió salir de él, y fue girado, puesto boca abajo en la cama, con sus caderas alzadas, y labios en su espalda y hombros. Su interior clamó por la erección de su Alpha, y Lucifer volvió a ingresar, volviendo esta vez todo más salvaje y posesivo.

El sonido del sexo era inconfundible, los dos gemían ronco además, cómo dos leones o dos lobos en una acalorada sesión de apareamiento.

Los ojos de Lucifer prendieron en fuego al ver la mancha negra dónde se supone estaba la marca de otro, su boca se abrió, dejando ver los más feroces colmillos de Alpha; la mordida se cerró con fuerza.

El dolor y placer recorrió a Tony cómo un huracán debido a la mordida, su cuerpo se vio víctima de espasmos, tembló, y vio las sombras de unas alas sobre el colchón y el suelo, el cómo era cubierto por ellas, y cómo la sangre se deslizaba de su cuello. Tuvo un segundo orgasmo, esta vez más violento, volviendo loco su cuerpo.

Las embestidas que continuaron, las manos calientes sosteniendo su cadera, solo prolongaron su éxtasis, en cuanto la boca se alejó de su cuerpo, escuchó un rugido, y seguido de eso, una poderosa descarga de esperma en su cuerpo, seguido de un nudo que comenzó a formarse, expandiéndole por completo.

Veía manchas de colores al abrir los ojos, y al cerrarlos estrellas, se sentía drogado, básicamente intoxicado de tanto placer, sus pulmones quemaban y su corazón amenazaba con dejar su pecho.

Lucifer le acomodó de tal forma que su cuerpo quedara de lado, y se sintiera menos aprisionado, sintió el aire frío de la boca del otro, por los hombros, y en el lugar dónde estaba la herida de sus colmillos.

En ese momento no se dio cuenta, pero la marca de Rogers, la terrible mancha, se desvaneció, dejándolo solo la de Lucifer en su lugar. Algo para nada común, un Alpha no podía marcar a un Omega que ya tenía la huella de otro, así este se hubiera separado de su primer Alpha. Pero allí estaba, la sombra negra se fue, y solo relucía una mordía de carácter único, con un color rojizo alrededor.

—Me siento cómo si hubiera entrado en celo y tuviera de nuevo 16, quiero hacerlo en cuanto el nudo se acabe—comentó Tony, con los brazos del diablo rodeándole.

—Te recuerdo joven, y en celo—deslizó sus manos por su vientre, acariciando despacio, de un modo íntimo. Sabiendo que su semilla descansaba en el interior del Omega que ahora por fin le pertenecía. —Podemos fingir que lo estás...—besó su oído.

—Cómo me tocas, no me falta mucho para entrar...—respondió Stark, girando apenas un poco su rostro, para recibir un beso dulce en los labios.


	8. 8::::

_Abrió los ojos parpadeando, miró a su alrededor, notando la lujosa sala de hospital y un aroma relajante y delicioso en el aire. Pero más que eso, notó al hermoso hombre que se puso de pie, apenas él se incorporó._

_—Por fin has despertado, jovencito. Dormido no podrías pagar por los daños de mi auto—señaló el hombre, haciendo su saco para atrás y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón._

_—¿Quien eres?_

_—El tipo con el que chocaste anoche. Mira nadie más que yo, comprende lo importante y divertido del alcohol y las drogas, pero chocar un auto estacionado, de alguien que estaba conquistando a una conejita playboy, no es para nada educado._

_Tony talló su rostro._

_—Planteado así, de verdad te arruiné la noche—soltó relamiéndose los labios, sintiendo los labios secos, y al poder enfocar bien, tuvo un vaso de agua enfrente, de parte del hombre que al parecer le había llevado allí._

_—He tenido peores—contestó sentándose en la cama._

_Tony le sonrió de lado, recordaba poco o nada de la noche anterior. Bebió demasiado, como había sido usual desde la muerte de sus padres, guió su mirada de nuevo al extraño, y supo que de él provenía el aroma que percibió al despertar; un Alpha con olor a vino, manzanas y una pizca de tabaco._

_—¿De verdad?_

_El hombre ladeó el rostro._

_—Normalmente los causantes de mis problemas, no son tan lindos—pronunció con galanura, y Tony le devolvió una sonrisa de lado. Esa sonrisa era lo mejor que había visto en más de tres años probablemente._

_—¿Quién eres?_

_—Lucifer Morningstar—se presentó al instante._

_—¿El diablo? ¿El rey del infierno? —repitió con incredulidad._

_—El mismo, y en persona._

_El joven Stark volvió a dar otro trago al vaso de agua, vaciándolo por completo._

_—Tony Stark, el rey de este infierno._

_\------------_

Tony frunció el seño y luego abrió los ojos con lentitud, topándose con su amante, entrando con una bandeja de desayuno en las manos, la cual dejó a su lado en la cama.

—¿Te enamoraste de alguien que te chocó el auto?

Lucifer tomó un pedazo de fruta de un cuenco y mascó lentamente, abriendo más los ojos, al escuchar su frase.

—Estás recordando.

—No pareces tan sorprendido cómo pensé.

—El ángel más irritante de la creación, es decir, mi hermano Amenediel, me dijo que al volver a vernos tus recuerdos regresarían lentamente.

Tony se acomodó entre las almohadas para sentarse.

—Bueno, al menos sé que no mentías, y no me acosté con un loco. Con lo genial que fue el sexo, hubiera sido una lástima. A menos que hayas insertado esos recuerdos, pero por como están las cosas... —Lucifer le pasó una taza de café humeante y caliente—... se siente muy bien creerte—bebió despacio, el café eran en verdad un elixir mágico.

Morningstar sonrió con cierto pesar, sabía porque su pequeño Omega decía eso. Sabía de cada cicatriz en su corazón, de cada golpe y cada inseguridad. Se alejó por su bien, pensando que encontraría alguien mucho mejor que él, pensando que podría ser feliz, se equivocó de nuevo. Pero ahora podía remediar las cosas.

Al verlo dormir también recordó aquella mañana, recordó la noche en que un jovencito estrelló su auto de lujo contra él. Se vio salir enojado, pidiéndole a la magullada chica que esperara. Quería hacer pagar a quién arruinó su noche: Se topo con un jovencito inconsciente, con rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas, un rostro tan hermoso que no creía fuera obra de su padre, y el aroma más atrayente que logró percibir en todas sus visitas a la tierra.

Se olvidó de todo, para tomarlo en sus brazos, y encargarse de que tuviera el mejor cuidado. Desde el primer instante, desde el primer momento, solo quiso cuidarlo.

—Bueno, me alegra saber eso, ya que cómo te repito. Nunca miento—habló con cierta altanería, acomodándose a su lado, contemplando la mordida, esperando que Tony no quisiera matarlo al darse cuenta, así que intentó traerlo al tema, con la sutilidad usual—¿Cómo sientes tú cuello?

El castaño le miró enarcando una ceja.

—Muy bien a decir verdad—murmuró pasándose una mano por él—después de todas las mordidas y chupetones de anoche, más las posiciones que se te ocurrió probar, esperaba sentirme un poco más... muerto.

—Tengo manos habilidosas, el sexo conmigo es perfecto en todo sentido.

—No me explico como nuestros egos conviven—soltó Stark poniéndose de pie.

—¿A dónde vas querido?

—¿A dónde parece? Al baño. ¿Eras así de raro en aquel entonces?

Lucifer apretó un poco los dientes viéndolo desaparecer tras la puerta, esperó por unos momentos, hasta que lo escuchó.

—¡QUE DEMONIOS!

Se paró enseguida y corrió a la puerta, topándose con el otro frente al espejo.

—Ya no está... esta no es la marca de Rogers. ¿Cómo es que...? No lo sentí porque me sentía muy relajado hace unos momentos pero—se giró a Morningstar—tengo tú marca.

—Bueno, anoche parecías bastante complacido por las mordidas. Te recuerdo que en una de las ocasiones terminaste solo con...

—¡Sé lo que pasó anoche! —declaró el millonario acercándose a él—lo que no sé, es cómo conseguiste marcarme.

—Aunque mi cuerpo es relativamente humano, sigo siendo el diablo, y parte de eso, algo así cómo un ángel. Nuestras marcas son imborrables, y al mismo tiempo poderosas.

Deberías ver lo que hicimos con Caín, aún nos odia por eso...

Tony le miró entrecerrando los ojos.

—¿Y sabías... sabías lo que pasaría al morderme?

—No estaba seguro, mi padre siempre deja este tipo de cosas sin explicaciones concretas. Pero tenía una ligera sospecha.

Tony le dio la espalda.

—Sé que estás enamorado del Capitán Rogers, y que querías conservar su marca por eso—murmuró Lucifer con cierto tono herido.

—¡No! ¡No amo al idiota de franjas y estrellas! —negó al girarse—quería la marca para morir recordando, que fui un idiota por confiar en alguien así y ahora....

Lucifer le tomó del rostro.

—Puedes confiar en mí, siempre has sabido que puedes. Incluso cuando me fui, cuando me olvidaste y nos despedimos. Confiaste en que era la mejor decisión, porque confiabas en mí.

—¿Yo acepté?

—Siempre sacrificándote por los demás. Pude ver que eso no ha cambiado—habló con suavidad.

—Arruinar lo que parece que es lo mejor que me pasó en la vida. Suena bastante a mí.

Lucifer sonrió y se inclinó a besarle suave.

—Tenemos demasiado en común—le susurró contra los labios.


	9. 9::::.

—Muchas gracias por concertar esta cita Nat—la voz de Steve se encontraba algo decaída, cansada, sentía una perdida enorme que le consumía en el pecho, y la marca seguía quemando.

—No lo tomes personal Steve, pero que no quiera que mueras, no es lo mismo a que esté de acuerdo con lo que ustedes dos hicieron—la Omega de porte rudo miró a Bucky y

Steve por encima del hombro, sin descruzar sus brazos y su postura rígida. —Los acuerdos son una cosa, y la infidelidad otra.

Fue lo que dijo la ahora rubia, antes de descender de la aeronave, cuando esta aterrizó.

—Es evidente que no es su más grande fan ahora—comentó Sam, quién estaba aún lado de ellos—si esto no funciona, sigue en pie lo de ir a América.

—No tienes porque acompañarnos—susurró Bucky con voz ronca.

—¿Y dejar a dos bobos solos por allí? Mi mamá me crió mejor que eso.

Wilson siguió a la rubia, y tras ellos fue la pareja, siendo en esos momentos recibidos por el actual regente de Wakanda.

—Muchas gracias por recibirnos T’challa—saludó el rubio—creo que nos has ayudado demasiado.

—No se preocupe Capitán, si su problema no puede ser resuelto en nuestro laboratorio, no podrá ser resuelto en ningún lado—aseguró el monarca con una sonrisa, para después acercarse a saludar a Nat con un abrazo afectuoso, no era un secreto que la principal razón de ayudar del Alpha rey, era su interés en la bella Omega.

Steve fue llevado a los laboratorios de genética de Wakanda, dónde se le realizaron diferentes pruebas y exámenes. Terminado con este recostado en una cama, dónde todos sus signos vitales eran escaneados.

Especialistas trabajaban sobre ello.

—La doctora Cho, es la mejor en el campo—habló Shuri, quién pese a no ser su especialidad, supervisaba toda el área científica del país. —Podríamos hablar de traerla.

—Imposible—negó Natasha—la doctora Helen es gran amiga de Tony. Trabajan juntos actualmente en un proyecto.

La jovencita se encogió de hombros y se acercó al Capitán, poniendo en su mano, una proyección de la mancha de quemadura que ahora se encontraba, dónde debería estar la marca que Tony le hizo al Capitán cómo Omega.

—Nunca había visto algo así, parece fuera de este mundo. Lo más semejante es lo que le ocurre a los Omegas cuando son abandonados en un enlace, pero... hermano—la jovencita miró a T’challa y luego a todos—esto es mucho peor... ¿Quién querría hacerle tanto daño al Capitán América?

—Nosotros.

Todos los presentes voltearon hasta una orilla de la habitación, dónde dos individuos levantaron sus manos, cual niños en una clase. Enseguida los guardias, además del resto de vengadores se pusieron en posición de ataque. Steve incluso se puso de pie.

—No sé quiénes son—negó el Alpha rubio, pasándose al frente.

La mujer dio un paso en la misma dirección, y dibujó una gran sonrisa.

—Mazikeen, la persona que con gusto te recibiría en el infierno—respondió dando un paso más, viendo cómo todos se ponían más alerta, haciéndola reír. Se repasó los labios con la lengua en un gesto sensual—esta seria una batalla tan divertida.

—Mazikeen...—le llamó el hombre que le acompañaba, a lo que esta se giró a verle con un gesto cansado—...esto no es a lo que venimos.

La demonio suspiró cómo niña regañada y se cruzó de brazos, en una pose molesta, mirando a todos con fastidio.

—El mensaje es sencillo. Aléjense lo más que puedan de Tony Stark, no los necesita alrededor, a nadie—enfatizó mirando a uno por uno — O acérquense, y denme un pretexto, para practicar un par de trucos que me muero por probar.

—El Señor Tony Stark—tomó la palabra Amenadiel—está bien, en buenas manos, y sin su marca Capitán—señaló el ángel—así que su presencia ya no es requerida. Así que les pido por favor que no se presenten. Mi hermano está ahora con él... y suele ser demasiado pasional y posesivo, mi diagnóstico es que es debido a todo el tiempo que pasa aquí con los humanos.

—¿Pero que pasa con Steve? —Bucky preguntó—lo que ocurre con su parte de la marca.

La risa de la mujer se hizo presente de nuevo.

—Ahora sabrá lo que se sufre al ser un Omega, que se enlazó con un idiota infiel y traicionero—escupió las palabras, casi queriendo irse a los golpes sobre el par de hombres, pero fue detenida por el ángel.

—¿Ustedes están con Tony? ¿Está bien? —preguntó Natasha.

—Nosotros cuidamos de Tony, y él está bien—destacó Mazikeen.

—Por favor, solo obedezcan las palabras que dijimos. Si llegan a acercarse, nada podría contener a mi hermano. Lo digo por su propio bien—Amenadiel lucía mucho más calmado, aunque en sus ojos podría leerse el mismo enojo que en la demonio. —Nos vamos...

—Esperen... ¿Creen que pueden venir a Wakanda e irse así cómo así? —el rey se acercó a ellos. —Serán interrogados por cómo entraron.

—¿Quién es tú hermano? —Natasha se paró al lado T’challa.

Mazikeen miró a los ojos al ex Alpha de Tony, al responder su pregunta.

—Lucifer Morningstar, el rey del infierno.

Fueron las últimas palabras que escucharon de ellos, antes que todo pareciera detenerse por un momento, viendo al par desaparecer en el aire, dejando apenas una pluma blanca grisácea en el lugar donde estaban.


	10. 10:::::

Por lo poco que durmió en la noche, y la sorpresa que se llevó al despertar, más el cansancio de la nueva marca y enterarse de todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, Tony terminó volviendo a dormir exhausto.

Se despertó solo después de que FRIDAY le avisara de las llamadas insistentes de Pepper, preguntando si estaba bien. Se despertó para darse una ducha fresca, preguntándose donde estaba su increíble amante y al parecer nuevo Alpha. Al cortar la llamada con Virginia, a la que le aseguró que estaba perfectamente, que en realidad se sentía mejor que nunca, pudo escuchar el sonido del piano que guardaba en su casa, y que nunca había vuelto a tocar.

Avanzó para toparse con Lucifer moviendo sus manos con habilidad sobre el piano, y reconoció la canción, cómo un eco lejano.

—Conozco esa tonada.

—Por supuesto que sí, yo fui quién te la enseñó—le respondió el hombre, que ahora lucía realmente apuesto, con un traje sin saco hecho a la medida, interpretando una maravillosa melodía.

—¿Yo la sé tocar?

—El diablo siempre ha sido el maestro de los más grandes artistas, pero eso nunca me lo reconocen—dijo señalando con un gesto de cabeza a su lado.

Tony tomó asiento, y observó los dedos hábiles moverse, en efecto su mente sabía que el podía tocar esta canción.

—No toco un piano desde que murió mi madre.

—Eso me dijiste hace unos años, en realidad no tocas un piano desde que yo me fui—dejó las teclas, para llevar su mano a tomar la de Tony, y guiarla hasta sus labios, para darle un beso en el dorso de manera delicada y amorosa.

Tony le miró a los ojos, y luego se inclinó a sus labios dándole un beso algo más demandante y posesivo. No entendía porque, pero no podía dejar de besarle, el sabor de sus bocas parecían mezclarse perfecto, sus lenguas eran compañeras de baile impecables, y los brazos que le estrechaban, lo hacían de un modo tan familiar que ardía su corazón.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuvimos juntos? —preguntó con sus frentes pegadas.

Lucifer acarició su rostro con cuidado.

—Dos años, dos años tuve el paraíso de nuevo entre mis manos y volví a soltarlo—contestó regalándole besos suaves.

—¿De verdad eres el diablo? Bíblicamente hablado...—preguntó alejándose un poco.

—Recuerdo también ver ese mismo gesto de escepticismo —contestó—pero si, soy él ángel que cayó de la gracia de dios. El que tentó a Eva y arruinó la más amada creación de mi padre, quién se rebeló ante el sistema que él creía perfecto, y que ha gobernado el infierno por siglos.

—Siglos...—repitió Tony—pues no se te notan. Quisiera tener ese truco.

Lucifer le sonrió.

—¿Has recordado algo más?

Tony cerró los ojos, apoyando su codo en el piano, y su cabeza en sus mano.

—Todo son como sueños lejanos. Recuerdo fiestas muy alocadas contigo—señaló—en cada lugar posible del mundo dónde se pudiera festejar, pero son solo flashes.

—No está tan mal, también en ese tiempo no recordabas mucho de cada fiesta.

—Tenía problemas con la bebida.

—Los seguiste teniendo por mucho tiempo. Pensé que habíamos progresado, pero supongo que ese progreso también me lo lleve.

—El diablo me hacía no beber alcohol.

—El diablo hacía que no bebieras demasiado, no beber alcohol en absoluto es una tortura.

Tony rió divertido, cobraba sentido el porque se iba a casar con ese hombre.

—También recuerdo verte en mis primeros talleres, y en la oficina de Industrias Stark.

—¿Sí? ¿Qué recuerdas exactamente?

—Por tu cara, no las cosas divertidas que esperas, o al menos no del todo. Recuerdo que me dijiste que no debería dejarme vencer ni opacar por mi padre, ni dejar que su mano invisible me siguiera manejando desde donde estuviera.

—Una frase que aún me veo en la necesidad de aplicar.

—Cierto, tú padre... dios, mi suegro es dios, vaya problema en el que me metería.

—Francamente nunca está presente, pese a lo que sus fanáticos digan. O no al menos en la vida de sus hijos. Así que no es que fuera asistir a la boda.

—La boda...—Tony puso atención al piano—...entonces, la canción iba así—cambió el tema, empezando a tocar, y Lucifer le miró, corrigiendo su postura, y la posición de sus manos con cuidado, observándole mirándole tocar.

\------

Años atrás...

—Aggh... es muy aburrido verlos allí, solo sentados en el piano, mirándose con amor—los dos alzaron su mirada a Mazikeen, que se encontraba en un sofá de la sala de estar de la casa Stark, practicando con cuchillos, en una pared llena de malas pinturas, que Tony había destinado para eso.

—Nadie te obliga a estar aquí, Maze—le recordó Lucifer.

—Podemos ir luego los tres a una competencia de tequila de esas que te encantan—propuso un joven Tony Stark, quién le miró con una sonrisa. —Si vuelves en un rato.

La demonio se puso de pie.

—Creo que eso haré, no soporto sus miradas de borreguito. Prefiero verlos en fiestas, o teniendo sexo salvaje en sus autos.

—¿Nos ves cuando tenemos sexo, traviesa demonio? —acusó Lucifer.

—Algunas veces... —contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Y que tal el show? —preguntaron ambos a la vez.

—Este chico se mueve mucho mejor de lo que mi imaginación pudo pensar—respondió pellizcando una mejilla de Tony—me gusta su fase de relación intensa, no la de arrumacos y declaraciones de amor, así que vuelvo más tarde.

—No mates a nadie Maze...—le recordó Lucifer.

—O al menos a nadie que no se lo merezca—recordó Tony, recibiendo un guiño por parte de la morena, antes que esta se marchara.

—¿De verdad luciremos tan cursis? —se preguntó Tony, volviendo a tocar algunas teclas.

—No, Mazikeen tiende a exagerar, siempre lo ha hecho—respondió inclinándose a besarle duce—el diablo no puede ser dulce.

Tony le tomó del rostro y respondió la caricia.

—Hmm,... crees que aún la alcancemos si le decimos que vuelva—se preguntó Tony.

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó Morningstar sufriendo el seño.

Tony se movió de lugar y se sentó en la parte de arriba del piano, separando un poco sus piernas.

—Tengo ganas de montar un espectáculo de los que le gustan.

—Niño, me tienes completamente enamorado—el diablo se lanzó a besarle con fiereza apresando sus mulos.

Tony era la mezcla perfecta entre amor y pasión, y Lucifer se dejaba consumir por él.


	11. 11:::::.

—¿Mucho en lo que pensar?

—Wilson, vete de aquí—se quejó Bucky, quién estaba recostado en un sofá del ala que les asignaron, cubriéndose el rostro con un brazo.

—Solo quería hablar un poco, sé que esto debe ser complicado para ustedes.

—Ser fugitivos, que Steve esté enfermo por no sé que creaturas extrañas, que tengamos que estar de refugiados con el hombre que coquetea con Natasha, y que encima, que todo sea por mi culpa.

—Ahora lo que mencionas, si estás en una horrible situación.

—Gracias, como siempre, de mucha ayuda.

—Aunque en algo te equivocas. No creo que sea tú culpa, a veces pasa. ¿Sabes? El amor es complicado—respiró hondo—lo pudieron hacer de otra forma, pero quizá los resultados hubieran sido lo mismos. No creo que Stark se hubiera tomado muy bien en cualquier escenario, que tú le robaras a Steve.

Bucky alzó su mirada e hizo una mueca.

—Ese creo que fue mi error. No debí... él y yo no debimos.

—Están enamorados, no sé hace nada contra eso.

—¿Y si no lo estamos?

—¿Qué? —Sam puso especial atención, haciendo que el soldado del invierno le mirara a los ojos.

—Steve y yo, tuvimos algo durante la guerra, nunca quisimos enlazarnos, porque queríamos primero salir de ese caótico desastre de sangre y balas. Tener una vida normal, algo normal... antes de decidir estar juntos. De pronto regreso y es como un... choque, algo impactante para ambos. Pensamos estupideces, yo pensé estupideces, que mi presencia aquí no era un total desastre si estaba Steve...

—Pero...

—Pero... ¿Qué tal si fue solo eso? Si ambos solo buscamos una estabilidad aquí, cuando encontramos algo de nuestro pasado. Sam... ni siquiera estoy seguro de que lo amo.

—Wow...

—Lo sé...

—No, en realidad estoy impresionado por la cantidad de palabras que haz soltado, creo que son los diálogos más largos que te he escuchado desde que te conocí. De verdad debías tener un montón de tiempo con eso en la cabeza.

Bucky volvió a recostarse cerrando los ojos.

—Y de lo otro, si es verdad... entonces de verdad lo arruinaron.

\----------------

—¿Cómo te sientes? —Natasha se sentó a su lado; Steve se encontraba sentado en uno de los balcones que permitían observar el panorama de Wakanda.

—Con los supresores para Omega que me dio Shuri, me siento algo mejor, pero aún siento que quema.

Una risilla brotó de los labios de la rubia.

—¿Crees que merezco esto? —le preguntó con una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa.

La mujer ladeó su rostro y cambió al sitio, pegándose un poco más a él, para moverle la camisa y ver en el interior de esto, la enorme marca que se había transformado en una especie de quemadura que se iba expandiendo.

—No de este modo, pero a lo largo de mi vida he comprendido, que tarde o temprano las traiciones te buscan, para que las pagues. Por eso es que siempre estoy preparada para morir—pronunció en un suspiro.

—Nunca fue mi intención hacerle daño a Tony.

—¿No?

—¿Por qué lo haría? Se convirtió en la persona más importante para mí en cuanto llegué a este tiempo.

—Tienes una forma muy particular de demostrarlo Steve—la mirada de la viuda se perdió en el horizonte—yo entendí que quisieras salvar a Bucky, sé lo que es aferrarnos al pasado, a lo poco que creemos que nos da una identidad. Entendí a dónde querías llegar en Siberia, incluso creo que comprendí mejor que Tony, él porque no querías los tratados.... Lo que no entendí, es porque no hablaste con él sobre Barnes. Lo engañaste, creo que Tony te hubiera perdonado todo, porque te amaba, pero aunque Bucky hubiera estado bajo control metal...te acostaste con el asesino de sus padres, eso no se ve nada bien. Lo abandonaste siendo que ya estaban enlazados... mordiste a otro.

Steve se talló el rostro.

—Lo sé, sé que me equivoqué, procedí mal. Debí hablar primero con Tony, ser sincero. Decirle lo que ocurrió desde que supe que Bucky estaba de vuelta.

—Sí, eso debiste hacer. Pero no podemos regresar en el tiempo, y corregir nuestros errores. Solo lidiar con las consecuencias.

—Y eso es lo que haré. ¿Descubriste algo de.... Lucifer Morningstar?

—Nada que sirva, no del todo—respondió Natasha—la persona que creó un archivo con ese nombre y cómo posible amenaza, fue Peggy...—dijo con cuidado, sintiendo los ojos azules al instante clavados en ella—...pero ella misma lo borró. Apenas y pude recuperar una imagen que me indicó que hubo un archivo.

—Entonces nada....

La rubia negó con la cabeza, y miró al hombre alzarse.

—Tendremos que ir a preguntárselo entonces a Stark en persona.

—No soy de asustarme. Pero... ¿Escuchaste la amenaza que nos dedicaron hace dos días?

—Dices que Peggy lo clasificó como amenaza, luego aparecen aquí de esa forma. Tony no es un villano, no me haría esto a consciencia. Quiero asegurarme de que esté bien.

La viuda negra no dijo nada, le mantuvo la mirada un poco, hasta que Steve dio media vuelta para marcharse.

En ese momento, en su celular, vislumbró una pequeña imagen, una foto de unos viejos archivos.

—Creo que Tony estará bien.


	12. 12::::::

—Tony... ¿Tony estás aquí? —los tacones de Virginia resonaban por la casa del genio, a su lado, unos pulcros zapatos, que con un renovado paso militar de Rhodey, podían volverse a oír, gracias a los diseños de su querido mejor amigo.

Los dos llevaban más de una semana sin saber nada del genio, más que llamadas con respuestas rápidas de “estoy bien”, lo cual terminó por preocuparlos. Estarían más tranquilos si Happy estuviera allí, pero Tony le dio unas vacaciones pagadas junto a la tía del chico Parker, y eso significaba un Tony Stark sin supervisión alguna.

Al llegar a los dos a la sala, se toparon con la nuca de un hombre, que al percibirlos, giró, dándoles su mejor sonrisa.

—Rhodey, Pepper... que gusto verlos.

Fueron un par de segundos, que pareció que algo estalló en la mente de ambos.

—¿Lucifer? —repitieron al mismo tiempo.

—El mismo, es un placer volver a verlos.

—Hey, dijiste que ellos no te recordaban tampoco—un Tony Stark con un ligero seño fruncido y relamiéndose los labios, emergió de entre las piernas del rey del infierno.

El par recién llegado se encontraba anonadado, mientras Lucifer seguía con su sonrisa.

\------------------------

—Entonces... explícame otra vez porque ellos te recuerdan—Tony se servía una copa, y algo para sus amigos, que ahora estaban sentados mirando a Lucifer cómo a ese mejor amigo que no habías visto en años.

—¿Cuánto ha pasado? Te ves exactamente igual—pronunció la rubia.

—Sí, antes tú eras el viejo, y ahora mírate—señaló el coronel, recibiendo un vaso de la mano de Tony, quién entregó uno más a Virginia y luego se sentó al lado de Morningstar que le rodeó con un brazo.

—Creo que sigo siendo el que tiene más experiencia, pero los pecados me mantienen fresco—se burló.

—¿Cómo es posible que no te hayamos recordado en tanto tiempo? —preguntó Virginia—es que... ustedes, ustedes iban a casarse.

—¿Cómo lo olvidamos? —reforzó la pregunta Rhodey.

—Entonces ustedes ¿Tampoco se acordaban de él? ¿No me han... estado ocultando que tengo un prometido sobre natural, rey del infierno?

—No, no Tony—Virgnia negó con la cabeza—yo recuerdo lo enamorado que estabas, nunca te hubiera ocultado algo así.

—Entonces tú da las explicaciones. ¿Por qué ellos lo recuerdan todo y yo avanzo por partes? —recriminó el millonario a su Alpha, quién hizo una pequeña mueca.

—No sé exactamente, yo no hice este truco te lo dije, fueron mis hermanos—dijo apretando los dientes con cierta molestia.

—¿Y ahora puedes regresar o solo será un momento? —Rhodey le miró más serio, recordando porque Lucifer se había ido.

—No, no volveré a irme—negó Lucifer—he estado viendo el modo de que las cosas funcionen.

—Entonces Rhodey ¿Tú sabes porque el idiota me dejó en primer lugar?

La rubia y el militar se miraron entre ellos, y fue Pepper quién le sonrió de forma conciliadora.

—Tú se lo pediste, pediste que se fuera Tony.

El castaño tragó grueso, y volvió a recordar un instante más.

\----------------------------------------

—¿Eso pasaría? ¿Los demonios invadirían la tierra? Como película de ciencia ficción—Tony tenía veinticinco años, se encontraba en el mejor crecimiento de Industrias Stark, más que eso, se encontraba feliz, porque iba a casarse con el hombre que le complementaba y le hacía feliz en todo sentido.

Sentía que su vida le recuperaría un poco, de las desgracias de los últimos años, pero entonces llegaba eso.

Giró a ver al hombre rubio de ojos verdes y porte recto, que con grandes alas le miraba con una seriedad innegable, y que llegó a su oficina de imprevisto.

—Sí, mi hermano Lucifer, siempre ha sido egoísta, desobediente. Sé que ahora no le importa otra cosa que el amor que te tiene, dejaría que el mundo fuera invadido por los seres más crueles jamás creados, con tal de estar una vida a tú lado.

—Él dice que ustedes pueden encargarse de eso.

—Eso es lo que él cree, pero en el fondo sabe que solo existe un rey del infierno, y su trono le espera. Sé que duele, Tony—el arcángel puso una mano en su hombro—pero se trata de salvar la humanidad como la conocemos. Quizá más allá de eso, la estabilidad y el delicado equilibrio que existe. Lucifer no puede quedarse aquí, pero sé que no se irá a menos que tú se lo pidas.

Tony se apretó el puente de la nariz.

—¿Podemos casarnos antes de que Lucifer se vaya?

—Nunca se iría.

Tony golpeó con sus palmas el escritorio. No quería, no quería dejar ir a Lucifer, lo amaba con todo su corazón, pero en el fondo sabía que él quizá no nació para tener felicidad, si no para buscar el modo de entregársela a los demás.

—Hablaré con él—respondió volviendo su rostro rígido sentándose en su gran silla de ejectuvi y girando en ella, escuchando solo ese sonido que conocía tan bien, cuando un par de alas hacían desaparecer a un ángel.

\-----------

—Michael...—Tony miró a Lucifer al terminar el recuerdo—... él dijo que ¿Cómo es que ahora puedes estar aquí?

Lucifer hizo una mueca.

—Las jugarretas de mi padre y mis hermanos, es otra cosa de la que tenemos que hablar.


	13. 13::::::.

—¿Qué es lo que tienes en la cabeza, Punk?

Steve giró su vista a Bucky, se encontraban en un destartalado hotel de Chicago, fue el sitio dónde consiguieron aterrizar sin ser detectados, y después de eso se moverían por tierra, hasta encontrar a Tony.

—Me da miedo lo que Tony esté haciendo.

—¿Crees que lo que te está pasando es muy grave?

Steve negó con la cabeza, pasándose una mano por la nuca, removiendo el cabello rubio oscuro.

—Siempre hace cosas que ponen en peligro su vida. Puede más su orgullo, o el resentimiento, que su propio bienestar. ¿Quién es ese sujeto? ¿De dónde salió? ¿Sabes que

SHIELD tenía una carpeta con su nombre?

Bucky negó con la cabeza.

—Estás muy preocupado por Stark, y supongo que también un poco celoso.

Los ojos azules se alzaron hasta posarse en los del soldado del invierno, quién parecía mirarlo con empatía y cierto sentimiento de resignación nostálgica.

—No, no es eso... es que.

—Fue tú Omega por un par de años Steve. No tiene nada de raro.

—Pero nosotros ahora...

Bucky agachó la vista, y miró su nuevo brazo creado en Wakanda, apretando el puño.

—De eso quiero hablarte, Steve. ¿Estás seguro de esto?

—¿De qué?

—Siempre fuiste idiota para las relaciones, pensé que habías mejorado un poco con el tiempo, pero siempre tengo que ir a salvarte, hasta de ti mismo.

—¿De que hablas Bucky?

—De esto, de nosotros. ¿Estás seguro? Fue una posibilidad entre miles volver a encontrarnos, tú madre lo definiría como un milagro. Vernos de nuevo después de lo que pasó en la guerra. ¿Por qué hicimos lo que hicimos? Tú ya estabas con alguien.

Steve guardó silencio por unos momentos.

—Verte... fue recordar cuando pese a la guerra, las cosas eran más simples. Sabía lo que pasaba, y sabía lo que quería, terminar la guerra, irnos a casa, tener una familia. Todo se ha vuelto mucho más complicado en ese tiempo. Cuando nos encontramos, sentí que esas certezas habían vuelto.

—¿Y el amor volvió con ellas? —Bucky negó con la cabeza—ni siquiera sé si nos llegamos a amar de esa manera.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Piénsalo punk, éramos amigos desde niños, tú un Alpha, yo un Omega, te cuidé cuando nadie más lo hizo, te miraba cuando nadie más lo hacía. Aún así nunca consideramos tener nada hasta que te transformaste en el Capitán América.

—Antes tenía valor para muchas cosas, pero para eso lo fui perdiendo.

—¿Y ahora tienes el valor para afrontarlo? —le miró a los ojos—¿Dejaste de amar a Tony?

Steve se cruzó de brazos y respiró hondo.

—¿A que se viene todo esto? ¿A caso tú...?

—Me siento una basura, he cometido tantos crímenes, y siento que no me canso de cometer errores. Creo que lo que hicimos fue un error. Que debemos replantearnos las cosas, debes estar seguro antes de enfrentar a Tony. La última vez fuiste a él, pensando solamente en cuidarlo.

—También si se quitaba la marca, podría tenerte a ti.

—No pensabas en eso Steve. Pensabas en que su asistente te llamó preocupado diciendo que se estaba dejando morir. Te conozco desde niño, sé cuando algo te interesa.

—No puedo decir que no te amo a ti.

—Pero tampoco que no lo amas a él. Si no te decides, esto será peor.

—¿Y tú ya decidiste?

Bucky volvió a mirar su mano metálica, moviendo cada dedo uno por uno.

—En eso estoy.

—Entro con los ojos cerrados, porque no deseo ver nada desagradable—ambos giraron en dirección de la puerta, viendo a Sam entrar.

—Puedes abrirlos—le dijo Bucky con una risa divertida.

—Gracias...—el moreno abrió los ojos—Natasha dice que todo está listo, al camioneta está abajo.

—Nos quedamos sin tiempo para decidir...—murmuró Steve.


	14. 14:::::::

—Muy bien... éste juego si lo recuerdo—Tony estaba amarrado completamente desnudo al cabezal de la cama, era increíble lo mucho que estaba disfrutando del sexo, en todas sus formas y variaciones.

Suponía que era uno de los ejes angulares de su relación; eso, y jugar cartas de un modo más que competitivo, tocar el piano, reírse por los mismos sentimentalismos en las películas de romance, bailar sin duda alguna, y una gran cantidad de comida chatarra, mezclando dulce y salado.

Cada cosa era grandiosa, pero el sexo era el rey de esos momentos, los orgasmos que Lucifer le provocaba, le hacían sentir que todo este tiempo, estuvo en otro mundo, dónde las relaciones no eran ni la mitad de placenteras.

—De tus juegos favoritos...—el demonio se acercó a hablarle al oído, deslizando una mano entre sus muslos abiertos, masajeando sus testículos, mientras le besaba el cuello, y luego bajaba a su pecho.

Tony gemía sin contenerse, empezó a volverse suplicante, de pronto, un calor que llevaba sintiendo desde hace un par de días, se hizo por fin presente en cada poro de su cuerpo, los dedos largos jugueteando en su entrada, causaron que se retorciera y que su voz sonara quebrada.

—Lucifer...creo que...

El demonio sonrió, sus ojos brillaron en un rojo fuego, y después de eso vino un beso salvaje a sus labios.

—Estás en celo—dictaminó contra su boca, lo que ambos acababan de descubrir.

Tony asintió.

—He... he pasado los últimos cuatro con supresores, así que ahora me sie ahh... nto oh... —su voz se volvió un quejido, por dos dedos que con habilidad atacaban su próstata.

—Muy sensible—completó el señor del infierno, lamiendo sobre dónde estaba su marca en el cuello—mi amor, me voy a encargar de compensar todo este tiempo sin mi—le prometió mordisqueándole los hombros.

—Creí que dirías que... los cuatro celos—jadeó, sintiendo luego una hábil lengua en uno de sus pezones.

—Oh no... babe—le tomó de la barbilla—todo sexo que no hayas tenido conmigo, estoy seguro que no valió la pena—declaró para después comerle la boca.

.....

—Tony, Tony... no te puedes perder del mundo así cómo...—Pepper estaba por subir las manos, cuando fue detenida por la mano de Mazikeen.

—Lo siento Pepps, están ocupados.

—Sé en que están ocupados, pero siempre están ocupados en eso—sonrió la Beta, acomodando su carpeta bajo el brazo—solo necesito unas firmas.

—Yo las hago, sé falsificar su firma—resolvió la demonio.

—No... no...—negó con la cabeza—interrumpirlos un momento no va a...—intentó pasarle por un lado, pero la morena le detuvo, acercándose peligrosamente a ella.

—¿Y si dejas ese trabajo, y nos divertimos tú... y yo?

La rubia sonrió divertida, por las proposiciones de la Alpha demonio.

—Maze, necesito esto.

—Stark entró en celo. ¿Sabes como se pone un Alpha cuando su Omega entra en celo?

Potts parpadeó, y levantó su reloj inteligente, verificando la fecha.

—Faltarían dos semanas, aunque supongo que la nueva marca, y la aparición de Lucifer lo aceleraron—murmuró más para ella misma, que para la otra chica.

—Siendo así, supongo que puedo aceptarte un trago.

—Eso si me gusta escucharlo, Señorita Potts—la Alpha le pasó una mano por los hombres—conozco un bar dónde se morirán por una cosita rubia y pecosa cómo tú—comenzó a decir, mientras bajaban las escaleras.

......

Arriba, Tony tenía la espalda arqueada, los ojos vendados, las manos esposadas sobre su cabeza, una mordaza, y lo único que era capaz de sentir, eran las embestidas de Lucifer en su interior, sus manos por todo el cuerpo, haciendo lo que deseaba con él, apretando sus glúteos, incluso había cierto líquido fresco, vertido sobre su propia erección, que lo estaba haciendo sollozar por lo sensible que lo dejó.

Los celos tendían a durar tres días aproximadamente, y Tony estaba seguro, que serían los mejores tres días, que hubiera tenido en años.

....

—Gracias Clint—Steve saludó al arquero, quién permitió que subieran a una camioneta negra, de vidrios polarizados.

—No es nada chicos. Debe ser grave si se atrevieron a volver.

—¿Cuándo crees que lleguemos? —preguntó Natasha, llamando la atención de su amigo.

—Si no existe ningún inconveniente, estaremos llegando mañana por medio día.

Bucky miró cómo la mancha de quemadura, había crecido sorprendentemente rápido por el cuello de Steve, sabía que desde hace unas horas le había estado molestando aún más. No sabía lo que ocurría, pero esperaba que llegaran a aclarar todo pronto.


	15. 15:::::::.

Clint estacionó la camioneta afuera de la enorme mansión de Tony, éste dejó de vivir en el complejo o estar allí a mayor tiempo desde que todos se fueron, o al menos es lo que supieron por la última vez que Steve se decidió a ir e intentar hablar con el millonario.

—¿Qué tanta es la seguridad? —preguntó Bucky al descender.

—No mucha, si tienes los códigos—respondió la viuda levantando una tarjeta.

—¿Cómo la conseguiste? —preguntó Clint.

—Stark sabe porque hice lo que hice, que ustedes no le agraden, no quiere decir que yo no le agrade—les sonrió autosuficiente —solo deben prometer comportarse, preguntaremos a Tony que ocurre con Steve, si es algo relacionado con él, si resulta que no, nos largamos.

—¿Qué hay de Lucifer?

Natasha se giró al Capitán.

—¿Qué hay con él?

—¿Dejaremos a Tony cerca de esas personas?

—Si es lo que él quiere, sí, eso haremos—le contestó de forma definitiva, avanzando al frente. El par de super soldados iban tras ellos, luego Sam, y Clint se quedaría en la camioneta, por si cualquier cosa sucedía.

El equipo logró pasar las barreras con la credencial de acceso, hasta llegar a la sala principal de la nueva y prodigiosa mansión, a todos les llamó la música de piano que llenaba la estancia.

Avanzaron con cautela, hasta conocer al autor de las perfectas y suaves melodías.

Lucifer les contempló, y con tranquilidad encendió el cigarrillo en sus labios, dio una calada suave, haciendo el cuello para atrás, se encontraba desnudo de la parte de arriba, y llevaba unos pantalones de pijama ligeros.

—Hola...traidores—saludó con esa gran sonrisa que caracterizaba al diablo en persona—¿El pajarito no va a entrar?

Se miraron entre ellos, preguntándose si el otro les había visto por las cámaras de seguridad, aunque estaban seguros de haberse estacionado en un punto prudente.

—Eres Lucifer...—Steve fue el primero en hablar, no había necesidad de presentaciones, podía olfatear el aroma de Tony por todo el cuerpo del hombre semi desnudo tras el piano.

—Lucifer Morningstar, el mismo diablo en persona—respondió poniéndose de pie, apoyando su codo en el piano, de forma sensual y confiada—señorita Romanoff, un placer conocerla. Lamentablemente Tony se encuentra indispuesto para visitas de amistades, aunque si se nos quisiera unir de otro modo, creo que él no rechazaría la propuesta.

Sin si quiera proponérselo, la rubia sonrió.

—Solo queríamos saber que Tony está bien.

—¡Oh! Él está perfecto, bueno... algo cansado, agotado, no va a poder levantarse de la cama en un tiempo, si ustedes me entienden—con un gran placer, el rey del infierno pudo ver al Alpha rubio apretar los dientes con enojo. —Aclarado eso—juntó sus manos—pueden retirarse con sus trajecitos y juegos de héroes, tengo un sensual Omega en celo al que atender.

—Espera, no sólo es eso para lo que estamos aquí—Bucky tomó la palabra esta vez.

Lucifer juntó las manos tras su espalda.

—¿Ah no?

—Steve está enfermo—dijo Natasha—su marca se ha transformado en algo que nadie puede explicar.

El diablo ladeó el rostro.

—Una verdadera lástima—su acento se notó más, en el sarcasmo claro que acompañaba sus palabras—supongo que, y comprenderán que no disfruto estos términos, pero es algo así cómo un “castigo divino”, mi padre lleva haciéndolo por largo tiempo, caprichos suyos. Nunca lo entenderemos.

—¿Un castigo? —repitió Steve.

—Un castigo, uno ni siquiera comparable al que sufrirás en cuanto tú alma me pertenezca, pero... a fin de cuentas, necesario. Lo menos que un traidor, cobarde y basura humana cómo tú, merece—insultó de forma lenta, saboreando cada palabra que era dicha al rubio, avanzando con pasos amenazadores hasta él.

—¿Lo hiciste tú? —preguntó Natasha, deteniendo un poco el aura amenazante, que estaba erizando el cabello de todos los presentes.

—Siempre el diablo debe de hacerlo. ¿No es así? Supongo que por eso me identifico tanto con nuestro querido playboy, siempre somos los culpables. ¿No es cierto? Ciertamente fue su culpa elegir a un desleal e infiel cómo pareja.

—Solo intentaba salvar a alguien, prevenir una catástrofe.

Lucifer aplaudió de forma sarcástica y una risa escalofriante salió de su garganta.

—Excusas, ustedes los humanos están llenos de ellas. Aplauso al gran héroe de América—dijo señalándole—aplauso al hombre que ni siquiera puede respetar un lazo y una promesa—le miró a los ojos—odio a los mentirosos...—musitó, con el fuego empezando a aparecer en sus ojos.


End file.
